Avenger (Fate/Origins)
A A+ A++ | personal skills = EX A Onmyōdō Magecraft C B++ | authorities = | phantasm =Sword of Kusanagi EX Yata Mirror A Yasakani Sacred Jewel A+ |tblColour =Ivory |textColour =Pink }} Avenger (アヴェンジャー, Avenjā?), Divine Spirit of Vengeance, is a Servant of the Avenger-Class in the Fate/Origins series. Identity Avenger's true name is Amaterasu (天照, Amaterasu), She is the Japanese Goddess of the Sun, Guardian Deity of the Imperial Family, and Daughter of the God Izanagi and a Divine Spirit. She was summoned by the FATE system to be Asahiko's Servant based on Asahiko's Divine Essence as the next Emperor of Japan. She is the grandmother of Ninigi, sister of Susanoo, and 3rd Great Grandmother of the legendary Emperor Jimmu the first Emperor of Japan. She is also a direct ancestor and blood relative to her own master Asahiko Minamoto. Role Appearance Human Form Wolf Form Personality Likes - Dislikes Wishes Abilities Shapeshifting Amaterasu can Shapeshift into a spirit wolf with three tails. However, her original form is that of a human, while her wolf form was often used to observe her children without being noticed. This is why her wolf form is rarely mentioned in mythology. Her shapeshifting abilities make a great asset in battle or gathering of intel because no one would suspect it. Skills Class Skills *'Avenger' *'Oblivion Correction' *'Self-Replenishment (Mana)' Personal Skills *'Independent Action' Battle retreat is a simple skill which allows the Servant and master to retreat with guaranteed safety if a battle is seen as a lost cause. *'Empyrean Eye' *'Onmyōdō Magecraft' A traditional Japanese Magecraft used by Gods, Priests, and Mikos. This is a traditional Japanese esoteric cosmology, a mixture of natural science and occultism. Based upon the chinese philosophies of Wu Xing and Yin and Yang. Cloak of Heavenly Illumination Cloak of Heavenly Illumination is Amaterasu's signature spell. It is her Solar Manipulation ability. She can utilize Esoteric Sun Manipulation, a power that allows the manipulation of Solar energies possessing Mystical powers and properties that can be used in various and unexpected ways. It is also one of the the sources of her passive regeneration abilities and healing powers. She is most well known for burning away other spells thrown at her using this skill. It even has the ability to manipulate the sun itself as well as the solar energy that comes from it. If Amaterasu wanted to leave earth in desolation from solar fire she could and possibly would. *'Goddess Divine Core' A composite skill of divinity, it symbolizes being a perfected goddess at birth. Noble Phantasms Sword of Kusanagi Yata Mirror Yasakani Sacred Jewel Trivia *Asahiko is part of the japanese imperial family. As a result hes a descendant of Emperor Jimmu who was a child of Amaterasu. The Japanese Imperial Family have the blood and spiritual essence of gods in them. As a result he was able to summon Amaterasu because they are blood relatives. **The catalyst used in summoning amaterasu was Asahiko's Blood. The human dna of the Imperial family became a catalyst that allowed her to take human form. **In short Asahiko's Essence was a catalyst in summoning her. *Under the FATE system, it is possible for Divine Spirits to be summoned, but Dr. Roman explains that such a thing should be impossible. References Category:Divine Spirits Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Japanese Divine Spirits Category:Avenger-class Servants